


you can thank your stars all you want (but i'll always be the lucky one)

by wartransmission



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, POV Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: How is it that, after all his years of trying and clawing at the ice for a chance tobesomeone, the universe would think to give him all of this? More than recognition, more than love reciprocated on the ice, to be granted this much happiness-how was it fair?Or, a story in which Yuuri celebrates his 26th birthday and Viktor is still utterly, unashamedly in love with him and soppy about it.





	

“It’s unfair,” Viktor whispers to him on the night of his twenty-sixth birthday, when they’ve both been left alone by fellow skaters and family alike to bask in their private, quiet moments. Yuuri is a bone-deep kind of tired, worn thin after recent competitions and having to socialize- both to garner sponsorships, and to remind himself that he has _friends_ who actually care about him- and yet, for the first time, he doesn’t feel _weary_ after an entire day of having to talk to people.

His body is exhausted, yes, and his mind is half-asleep after the day’s events (Viktor never failed to surprise him with his unannounced parties, even though he really _should_ be expecting those by now), but he’s so overwhelmingly satisfied with where he’s at and who he’s with in the now that he can’t even bring himself to complain about anything at all.

How is it that, after all his years of trying and clawing at the ice for a chance to _be_ someone, the universe would think to give him all of this? More than recognition, more than love reciprocated on the ice, to be granted this much happiness-

how was it fair?

“I know,” Yuuri murmurs, eyes fluttering closed for a moment, until they flutter open again when he finally realizes that Viktor is not privy to his thoughts and is likely talking about something else. “I mean, what’s unfair?” Yuuri asks once he zones back fully (or, well, halfway) into reality, the words having processed a little slowly through the fog of sleepiness.

“It’s your birthday, and you’re supposed to be the one getting all these wonderful gifts,” Viktor begins, and Yuuri tries- _struggles_ , rather- to follow his line of thought. “But,” Viktor continues, sleepy smile on his face when Yuuri squints to look at him better, “it seems I’m the one to receive the most wonderful gift of all.”

“What?” Yuuri asks, mind hazy with exhaustion, until his mind stumbles onto a hint for where this is going. You couldn’t just spend three years of your life living with another person without learning your way around the workings of their mind, after all. “Oh,” he breathes, feeling a flush rising up on his cheeks when Viktor’s smile widens unabashedly on his face, “ _oh_ , no. Viktor, you can’t be serious.”

“You’re the best gift I’ve ever gotten, and it’s not even my birthday,” Viktor murmurs, the words falling sensual yet soft from his mouth as he snuggles closer into Yuuri’s warmth. Yuuri snorts, trying and failing to hide his tiny giggles of amusement as he hides his face into Viktor’s chest with the crown of his head fitting perfectly under Viktor’s chin. “ _Yuuri_ ,” Viktor half-whines, half-chides, littering kisses all over the top of Yuuri’s head, “don’t laugh at my feelings!”

“You’re ridiculous,” Yuuri whispers back, unintentionally (or, perhaps, just a bit intentionally) pressing kisses onto Viktor’s bare chest with his current proximity to him.

Viktor hums a reply, squeezing Yuuri closer for a short moment before loosening up enough to let him breathe easier. He says, deliberately dramatic, “But I’m only showing my love, _solnishko_. How can that be ridiculous?”

Yuuri laughs and, after a few beats, Viktor follows right after, sounding so sweet and happy that Yuuri can’t help the tears that escape the corners of his eyes. “You’re ridiculous,” Yuuri insists, smile wobbly on his lips as he raises his head to press a kiss onto Viktor’s jaw. “But I love it, and I love you.”

He doesn’t have to look up to know that Viktor is smiling, not when his voice sounds so warm as it does when he says,

“I love you too, _zvezdocka moya._ You are the greatest gift the world could ever give to someone like me.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [tumblr](http://jadedgalvanizer.tumblr.com)/[twitter](https://twitter.com/jadedGalvanizer/) if u want to give me a prompt i can write a drabble for! or, well, if u want to just talk about yuri on ice in general lol ♥
> 
> as always, feedback would be much appreciated! thank you so much for all your support so far as i write fics, friends!! ♥♥


End file.
